godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 5 - Newcomer
Tsubaki is standing in front of us, as strict-looking as ever. All of the 1st Unit is here. This is an official announcement, which explains why we're all gathered here. "I have an introduction to make. This is a New-Type recruit: she'll be joining your ranks today." I quickly look at the girl. What's with her clothes? We're in a '''warzone', not a fashion show!'' She raise her voice: "Nice to meet you. My name is Alisa Illinichina Amiella." I might have to write that one down to remember it. Quite the name. "I've been transferred here from the '''Russia Branch'. I look forward to working with you."'' At least she keeps it professional. Kota jumps on the occasion to say: "Hey, girls are more than welcome here anytime!" His poor attempt is instantly rebuked by the posh girl. I look away, discreetly chuckling. Tsubaki and Lindow are off to the elevator for some paperwork, leaving the New recruit with us. Well, i've always assumed the other New-Type would be a guy, but she will definitely keep the attention off me, at least for some time. That's good. After another failed attempt, Kota quits the scene. Soma already did. Only Sakuya and i remain in the lounge. Sakuya bows and introduce herself:'' "I'm Sakuya Tachibana, Medic Corporal of the First Unit. Nice to meet you."'' The new girl looks at me, and i simply say:'' "I'm Skyreaper. New-Type as well." '' She nods and say:'' "Let's work together. As New-Type, we have a tactical advantage that must be put to use."'' I nod. Don't get your hopes up too high, miss. ---- Another of Sakaki's Lecture. As usual, Kota's sleeping. Only the two New-Type are listening. He shows us pictures of what cities once looked like before the Aragami, then proceed to reminds us of Nova. Nova's Devouring Apocalypse. Some see it as our Doom, while others try to ignore it, dismissing it as simple rumor. If it confirmed as true, then there would be no escaping it. I touch the handle of my knife. If that day comes... Kota then reply that the impending Aegis Project will save us from this fate. I grin. A haven safe from hardship. '' I'll gladly let others take my place. My '''oath' is clear. Sakaki pause, then replies: "Do you know what kind of animal a dog is?" I'm sorry, '''what? ''' "If an Aragami takes on the qualities of a dog, then perhaps we'll find a way to coexist." '' 'Yeah, right.' ''You go on the battlefield and tell the Aragamis we're not enemies. Meanwhile i'll look from far away, '''deal'?'' The girl seems to think the same. Only a civilian, seated all day comfortably in the Den, would think there's no need for violence. We are the ones giving our life to protect the other, less able ones. If there's any way to deal with the Aragamis, it's this one and only truth: Battle. The lecture ends, and the other New-Type leave without a glance at Kota. Those two are like ice and fire. I give a look at Sakaki, then leave. Coexistence. Bullshit. ---- Today, we're heading out with Lindow. I distantly hear him giving his usual orders, my eyes focused on the field. The girl reply with a smug comment on Lindow's abilities as an Old-Type. Hey, you may have high scores on '''simulations', but don't think you've seen it all yet, princess.'' Lindow laughs, then gets close to her, putting his hand or her shoulder. She instantly backs off with a cry. Woah, '''what?' While Lindow gives her council, i look more thoroughly at her. She seems in pain, and clutches her head. ''What was that? Even after we've joined the field, going on ahead of her, i'm trying to figure out her sudden change of attitude. She's trouble. Lindow confides in me that she seem to have a tragic history. "Since you're a New-Type like her...try to look out for her, alright?" I simply nod. I will, but only to be certain she won't be a problem. We get on with the mission. Drama's ended. I breathe slowly. Killing's in the air. We deploy in the old city. Our target is a Gboro-Gboro. I finally spot it, gnawing at some garbage in a ruin. Strategy would dictate that i notify the others before engaging the enemy...well, to hell with that. I close in, then let out my devourer on the unsuspecting creature. The Aragami turn around, then growl in anger, while i feel the surge of power as the Oracle Cells devoured power-up my armlet. Bring it on. I strike it twice, then evade its charge. Another heavy strike, and it stumble on the ground. I prepare and release a charge Crush, breaking its back fin. The Aragami enters a frenzy fury, sweeping the ground in an erratic pattern. Somehow, i manage to jump and evade while striking it multiple time. Another upward strike and it lies on the ground, stunned. You're all mine, now! I strike the Aragami using a combination of aerial and ground attacks. The more i hit it, the quicker i become. It gets up, then back down with a jump, out of my reach, before jumping right at me. I deploy my shield, feeling the fangs hit it with ferocious hunger. I push it back, and strike it one more time. The air feels fresher, and i deploy my shield instinctively. The head canon of this Aragami is a weapon that can strike down a unfocused Gods Eater with ease, with attacks seemingly popping out of nowhere. As i prepare to charge, Lindow appears on the left side of the Gboro-Gboro and strikes it, with a : "Here i am, rookie!" We manage to confuse the Aragami, evading and striking simultaneously. Well, more accurately, Lindow has to adapt his cadence to mine, since i'm all focused on bringing down my target. As i prepare an aerial strike, i'm knocked out of the air by a projectile. I land on the ground with a groan of protest, hearing a : "Get out of my way!" The other has joined. How in the hell could she misfire at me ? Do i look like a Gboro-Gboro? Angered, i charge the Gboro-Gboro and bring down my blade on it. Just. '''DIE!' I manage to pull out a four-hit combo that finally bring down the Aragami. I extract my blade from the carcass as Lindow extract the core. I look at the other New-Type. ''I've got my eyes on you. if you ever place a toe out of line... < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic